Embodiments of the invention relate generally to key fobs and more particularly to key fobs that include an anti key rattle spring.
A key fob is typically a decorative and/or useful item that people carry with their keys, on a key ring or a key chain, for various purposes, including, but not limited to ease of tactile identification, to provide a better grip, to make a personal statement, for activating such things as remote keyless entry systems on motor vehicles, and the like.
Keys may be inserted into certain types of key fobs, and such keys may cause irritating noises, for example, rattling noises, when the key fobs are moved in various ways, such as shaking.
Techniques for reducing and/or eliminating such noises would, therefore, advance the art.